pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-25261607-20140806212756/@comment-5823617-20140831160754
Hey! Haha, ja das habe ich auch Mal ne ganze Zeit lang gelesen xD Ich hab noch dem ersten Buch der "zweiten Staffel" aufgehört, weil ab da an war das eigentlich nur das selbe mit neuen Charakteren usw. Das hat mich etwas gelangweilt, danach habe ich irgendwann angefangen Sci-Fi Romane zulesen und daran bin ich jetzt immernoch ziemlich interessiert. Ein Buch, dass eher so RL mäßig ist, Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter, das ist glaube ich das einzigste Buch, ohne Action, dass mir bisher gefallen hat. Bei mir ist das aber auch so! Ich habe kaum Zeit Bücher zulesen, ein Manga kann man so schön zwischendurch lesen, aber so ein Buch beansprucht doch noch mal etwas mehr Zeit! Deshalb bin ich auch Fan von kürzeren Serien, wie z.B. Pandora Hearts mit gerade Mal 26 Folgen. Ich habe eine Freundin, die ist großer Naruto Fan und wenn dann Mal das eine oder andere Kapitel ins englische Übersetzt wird und es intressant scheint, fange ich an dieses Kapitel zu lesen (ich lese ungefähr jedes 10 oder 20 Kapitel). Und mir fällt immer wieder auf, dass man Null Ahnung hat, wer eigentlich der Hauptantagonist ist! Alle 10 Kapitel kommt heraus, dass irgendjemand anderes der böse ist, dem wird die Fresse mal so richtig schön poliert und dann kommen die so an: "Tja, das war doch nicht der böse!" Und dann ist irgendjemand anderes böse o.o Und ich frag mich immer, wie eine Serie so lange überleben kann. Eine Geschichte braucht am Anfang dieses eine Ziel, welches der Hauptcharakter erreichen will (bsp. Oz möchte herausfinde, wofür er in den Abyss geschickt wurde & Oz und Alice wollen Alice verlorene Erinnerungen zurück erobern, Naruto will der beste Ninja aller Zeiten werden (okay, aber kein kleines bisschen zuhoch angesetztes Ziel, oder? :D)) und dann kommt im Laufe der Story diese eine Person bzw. meistens mehrere Personen, die dem Hauptcharakter nen Strich durch die Rechung machen wollen. Oftmals wechselt der Hauptantagonist bzw. manchmal hat man auch keine Ahnung mehr wer böse und wer gut ist, aber dass heißt nicht dass alle 10 Kapitel jemand neues als der super mega unbesiegbare Böse dargestellt werden muss. Das geht mir etwas auf den Keks. (bsp. bei Fullmetal Alchemist dem Manga und 2009er Anime weiß man innerhalb von ein paar Episoden, wer der Hauptantagonist ist, welcher in der letzten Episode dann der "Endgegener" ist) Und das ist halt dieses Problem bei diesen Unendlichlangen Serien, denn die strecken sich einfach unnötig in die länge und versuchen dann mit irgendwelchen neuen Sachen nochmal rauszuhauen um noch mehr Kohle für die Serie zu bekommen, aber das Thema vom Anfang ist einfach nicht mehr da! Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich hobbylos xD Naja, ich lese und zeichne für mein Leben gerne. Außerdem schreibe ich sehr viel (nicht nur chatten oder Artikel auf Wikia verfassen, sondern auch Fanfictions schreiben usw.), natürlich höre ich Musik usw. Wikia könnte man eigentlich als mein Hobby bezeichenen xD Und ich mag Bilder bearbeiten! Außerdem tanze ich noch, sowas wie Hip-Hop oder sowas, keine Ahnung. Damit höre, ich jetzt aber auch bald auf und dann fange ich Standarttanzen zu lernen xD Vocaloids sind künstlich erzeugte Stimmen! Das sind Software mit denen man Lieder komponieren kann und die Vocaloids singen die dann. Ich finde die Musik echt klasse! Es gibt japanische, englische, chinesische, spanische, französische und koreanische Vocaloids, also ich den verschiedensten Sprachen. Und zu den verschiedenen Stimmen gibt es dann auch Figuren usw. Du kennst bestimmt dieses niedliche Mädchen mit den türkisen Haaren und zwei Zöpfen (ich glaube fast jeder Anime/Manga Fan hat sie mindestens schon einmal gesehen xD) ihr Name ist Hatsune Miku oder zwei blond haarige Jugendliche mit blauen Augen, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, die beiden heißen Kagamine Rin und Kagamine Len. Es gibt viele verschiedene Stimmen mit coolen Designs und voll viele schöne Lieder! Ich schicke dir einfach Mal die Links zu meinen 4ever Lieblings Vocaloid Liedern, die mir einfach über die Zeit sehr ans Herz gewachsen sind. Also fangen wir an: Meltdown (eins der beliebtesten Lieder!), Six Trillion years and an Overnight Story (langer Name und das beste Vocaloid Lied, dass ich je zu Ohren bekommen habe!) und The Wolf that fell in love with the little red riding hood (das erste Vocaloid Lied, dass ich gehört habe) Das sind so die drei Lieder die ich sehr ins Herz geschlossen habe. Ich habe zwar noch ein paar andere, aber oftmals sind Vocaloid Lieder wie eine eigenen Geschichte für sich und man versteht nicht sofort immer alles (oft sind sie auch sehr Ernst und über Mord und Tod usw.). Du musst dir auch nicht alle anhören, wäre nur so ein kleiner Exkurs in meine Musik Welt :3 Ich habe früher meine Mangas sehr viel verliehen, habe aber jetzt aufgehört, da mir tatsächlich 4 verloren gegangen sind. An deiner Stelle würde ich sie auch nur an die Personen verleihen, bei denen du dir ganz Sicher bist, dass du sie zurück bekommst. Und wenn dann, schreib auf eine Liste, welche Mangas du an wen verliehen hast! Pandora Hearts habe ich schon gefühlte 100 Mal gelesen, ist jetzt natürlich etwas übertrieben, aber meine Lieblingbände habe ich sicher über 20 Mal gelesen. Ich glaube bisher habe ich ein Anime ganz noch einmal geguckt. Aber eines meiner Lieblingsanimes gucke ich so gut wie jeden Tag :'D Immer sobald ich Zeit habe hole ich mir die DVD-Box heraus und gucke mein Lieblingsfolgen nochmal. Das Anime habe ich zwar bisher noch nicht vollständig nochmal geguckt, werde es wohl aber versuchen an 2 Tagen in den Herbstferien nochmal durchzugucken. Also wenn ich mehrere Animefiguren etwas fragen dürfte, würde ich mir wohl Oz, Alice, Edward (Fullmetal Alchemist), Riza (Fullmetal Alchemist), Roy (Fullmetal Alchemist) und Yoshino (Blast of Tempest) vorknöpfen. Das wären die 6 Animecharaktere, mit denen ich mich am liebsten Unterhalten würde. Aber ich kann mir gar nicht so richtig vorstellen was ich die dann Fragen würde, ich glaube ich würde einfach erst einmal alle in den Arm nehmen, da diese 6 Charaktere echt ne harte Vergangenheit hinter sich haben. Und ich glaube ich würde alle interviewen in wen sie verliebt sind :3 Aber so eine richtige Frage könnte ich mir jetzt nicht so aus dem Arm schütteln. (Haha, doch meine erste Frage wäre: "Darf ich euch alle Mal ganz fest drücken?" xD) Der Bruder von einem Freund ist auch Autist :D Also, ich weiß was das ist xD Haha, ich habe auch ziemlich große Fantasie, obwohl sich das mittlerweile etwas neutralisiert hat komischerweise xD Ich habe immer gerne an meinen eigenen Geschichten gearbeitet. Deine Geschichte hört sich aber ziemlich Interessant an! Das wäre schon extrem cool, wenn sowas funktionieren könnte, dann könnte man einfach so in eine Geschichte reinspazieren, sich mit den Charakteren unterhalten, ihnen helfen usw! Das wäre ne schöne Sache! Falls es so eine Steckdose tatsächlich geben würde, bräuchte ich unbedingt eine *-* Haha, ist gar nicht schlimm! Ich antworte gerne! Haha, das freut mich! Da hast du dir aber ein gutes Schlupfloch besorgt um neue Mangas zu bekommen! Das klappt bestimmt ;D Haha, ja stimmt! Bald kommt schon wieder Weihnachten! Ich wünsch dir auch alles liebe und gute und dir dann auch noch viel Spaß :D LG Sina